My Destiny
by hunhips
Summary: Kai yang merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Sehun yang terus menganggunya, sekarang harus menempuh hidup baru yang sepi, sunyi, dan datar. [1SHOOT] - EXO, KaiHun, SeKai, Sho-ai


.

.

**MY DESTINY**

The Inspiration © Lyn – My Destiny

Cast:

Kim JongIn

Oh SeHun

..and so forth

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, miss typo

**_DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_**

**_(disarankan membaca FF ini diiringi lagu dari Lyn- My Destiny!)_**

.

.

_Jika aku diizinkan sekali lagi_

_Jika aku bisa melihatmu lagi_

_Dalam kenangan masa laluku_

_Dalam rasa sakit itu_

_Aku memanggilmu_

"Jongin_nie_~" rengek Sehun memanggil nama Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai. Bisakah Sehun berhenti memanggil namanya seperti itu? Itu membuat Kai risih.

Kai tetap diam tenggelam dalam berkas-berkas yang kini ia pegang. Sehun memajukan bibirnya kesal karena Kai tidak kunjung menanggapinya.

Tiga bulan sudah mereka menjalin hubungan. Semua hanya indah pada bulan pertama. Namun untuk dua bulan selanjutnya, inilah yang terjadi. Kai terlalu sibuk, namun Sehun mencoba untuk mengerti. Tidak hanya sibuk, Kai seperti menghindari Sehun. Sehun merasa tembus pandang. Ketika Sehun mencoba untuk mengunjungi Kai di kantor atau _apartment_ nya, Kai seperti secara tidak langsung menolaknya. Sehun tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Bagaimanapun, ia mencintai Kai dan ia adalah kekasihnya. Bukankah kekasih itu tidak boleh menyerah?

Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya pada _sofa_ sembari menatap punggung Kai yang tengah sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

"Jongin_nie_~ Bolehkah aku pulang?" tanya Sehun yang tentunya akan disambut dengan bahagia oleh Kai.

"Tentu saja" benar dugaan Sehun.

Sehun merasakan sakit di dadanya. Kemana Kai-nya yang dulu?

Sehun bangkit dari _sofa _dan berjalan menuju ke pintu. Ia berbalik arah memastikan bahwa setidaknya Kai melihatnya keluar dari _apartment_nya. Nihil. Kai masih saja sibuk dengan kertas-kertas itu. Sehun melangkah keluar dan menutup kembali pintu itu dengan lemah.

.

.

.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Kai merasa terusik dengan suara ketukan yang sudah 15 menit begitu saja. Ia tau siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun? Tidak bisakah Sehun membiarkan dirinya sendiri sehari saja?

Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, dan bangkit membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

_Cklek..._

Sehun menyambut Kai dengan senyumannya yang manis. Tapi tidak untuk Kai. Kai sudah muak dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang mengganggunya belakangan ini.

"_Annyeong_, Jongin_nie_!" seru Sehun kepada Kai, dan melangkah untuk memeluk Kai, namun Kai mendorong Sehun hingga ia terjingkat cukup jauh. Sehun kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kai. Sehun menatap Kai dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"_Wae_? Kau kaget?" tanya Kai ketus.

Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedih sekaligus malu. Ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh kekasihnya sendiri, sekarang. Ya, sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya Kai seperti ini kepadanya.

"_Heh_, kau! Pergi sana! Jangan menggangguku lagi! Kau ini bisa tidak sih, memberiku ketenangan? Jangan mengusikku lagi!" ucap Kai dengan beribu duri yang sukses tertancap di hati Sehun.

Sehun menyembunyikan kantung plastik yang sedaritadi ia bawa. Ia telah membeli dua _bubble tea_ untuknya dan Kai. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Kai berkelakuan kasar seperti sekarang ini. Lebih baik ia mati kekenyangan karena _bubble tea _daripada harus membuat Kai bertidak lebih jauh lagi.

"_M_-_mianhae_, Jongin_nie_.." ucap Sehun bergetar.

"Jongin_nie_, kau bilang?! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu lagi! Menjijikkan!" teriak Kai bersamaan dengan bantingan pintu yang membuat Sehun tersentak.

Sekarang, saat ini juga, Sehun ingin menangis. Ada apa dengan Kai? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Kai. Aku akan pergi, memberikanmu ketenangan" ucap Sehun dengan sangat pelan, yang tidak sama sekali memungkinkan Kai mendengarnya dari dalam sana.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak hari itu, dimana Kai meminta Sehun untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Kai tidak lagi mendapatkan Sehun mengunjungi _apartment_nya, tidak lagi mendapatkan Sehun yang selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang untuknya 'Jongin_nie_', tidak lagi ada Sehun untuknya. Kai tau, ia telah salah berkata dan bersikap kasar seperti itu kepada Sehun. Ia terlalu terbawa emosi. Pekerjaannya sudah terlalu banyak, ditambah lagi dengan Sehun yang selalu merengek.

"Atau aku kerumahnya saja, ya?" gumam Kai, menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kerumahnya dan meminta maaf" Kai mengambil jasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kantornya.

.

.

.

_Kau adalah takdirku, kau_

_Kau adalah segalanya untukku_

_Aku hanya dapat melihatmu sebagaimana seharusnya_

_Aku memanggilmu diam-diam_

"Maaf, tapi pemilik rumah ini sudah pindah ke luar negri beberapa dua hari yang lalu" ucap _ahjumma _dengan rambut keriting khasnya, dengan kulit yang sudah berkerut-kerut.

_Pindah? Dua hari yang lalu?_ Batin Kai dalam hati.

"_Ah_, kalau begitu terimakasih _ahjumma_, maaf merepotkan" Kai membungkukkan bandannya 90 derajat sebagai tanda hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkan _ahjumma_ tadi.

Sehun pindah ke Amerika sehari setelah Kai memutuskan untuk membuat Sehun menjauh dari hidupnya. Tidak, bukan karena Kai Sehun pindah. Sehun terus menangis sepanjang malam, hingga ia merasa sesak dibagian dadanya, dan kehilangan kesadaran. Ketika diperiksakan ke dokter malam itu juga, Sehun harus segera dibawa ke Amerika demi penanganan yang lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

Kai memutar-mutar _handphone_nya gusar. Ia menunggu Sehun menghubunginya. Sudah satu bulan Sehun tidak menghubunginya. Ia jadi sangat merasa bersalah pada Sehun sekarang. Tidak seharusnya ia seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya!

_Careless Careless_

_Shoot Anonymous Anonymous_

_Heartless Mindless_

_No One Who Care About Me_

_Handphone _Kai bergetar. Kai segera melihat ke arah _display handphone_nya. Ia berharap itu…Oh Chanyeol? Kakak Sehun? Ah! Kakaknya Sehun! Mungkin Kai akan mendapat berita baik tentang Sehun!

"_Y-Yoboseyo_?" ucap Kai setelah mengangkat telpon.

"_Annyeong_, apakah ini Kai?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara _baritone _khasnya.

"Ya, ini aku, Kai. Ada apa?"

"_Ehm_…begini Kai. Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang juga di _café _XOXO? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu"

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Hyeong_?" tanya Kai setelah meneguk _Hot Cappuccino _nya.

"Ini.." Chanyeol memberikan amplop berwarna _baby blue_ kepada Kai," Sehun memberikannya padaku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu. Bacalah"

Kai segera membuka kertas itu,

_**Annyeong, Kim Jongin**_

_**Ini aku, Sehun ^^**_

Oh, Sehun. Aku akan selalu ingat padamu. Tidak usah seperti itu. Aku terkekeh membaca surat dari Sehun. Aku sangat-sangat merindukan Sehun

_**Maaf aku meninggalkanmu secara tiba-tiba. Aku sendiri juga bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba aku sudah tidak berada di rumahku lagi.**_

Ini aneh. Ia pindah, namun mengapa ia tidak mengerti? Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung.

_**Kai, maafkan aku telah mengganggumu selama ini. Aku tidak sama sekali bermaksud untuk mengganggumu. Hanya saja sebagai kekasih yang baik dan akan selalu mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin melihat kekasihku sendirian. Aku ingin menemanimu. Aku ingin menghiburmu disaat-saat suntukmu. Tapi aku malah mengacaukan semuanya. Maafkan aku.**_

Kai? Panggil aku 'Jongin_nie_', Sehun. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.

_**Kai, tidak seharusnya aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang kau bilang menjijikkan itu. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jijik. Untuk kesibukanmu, semangat, Kai. Jangan pernah putus asa. Dari jauh, aku akan terus berdoa untukmu. Dari jauh, aku akan terus menjagamu, dan dari jauh, aku akan terus mencintaimu..**_

Kau mau kemana Sehun? Apakah kau akan menetap di Amerika selamanya? Tidak kan? Kau ini sungguh tega!

_**Saat ini, aku sedang berada dirumah sakit. Keadaanku tidak begitu buruk. Hanya saja, aku perlu dirawat. Doakan aku supaya cepat sembuh, Kai. Berjanji padaku untuk menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Okay? ^^ **_

Sehun…kenapa kau baru mengabariku sekarang? Jadi selama satu bulan ini, kau ada di Amerika, menahan sakit sendirian? Aku menitikkan air mata, dan membasahi surat dari Sehun. Sungguh, Sehun sangat keras kepala.

_**Jika aku tidak ada nanti, jangan pernah menangisiku! Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Kai. Wajah tampanmu akan pudar begitu saja. Maka, berjanjilah padaku, pria tampanku!**_

Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sehun? Kau akan selalu ada disini, bersamaku! Selamanya! Aku akan menikahimu, Sehun! Aku berjanji pada diriku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi! Janji!

_**Dan jika nanti kau mempunyai kekasih lagi, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak berperilaku kasar. Mereka juga sama sepertimu. Punya emosi, hati, dan cinta. Hargai mereka yang menyayangimu, Kai. Termasuk aku.**_

Maafkan aku, Sehun. Kumohon kembalilah. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku terisak dalam tangis. Sungguh, aku ingin Sehun disini sekarang.

_**Sampai disini dulu suratku Kai. Dan bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan nama menjijikkan itu untuk sekali saja, **_

_**Jonginnie, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Walaupun nanti ragaku tidak bersamamu, namun hatiku akan terus berada di dalam hatimu. Aku janjikan itu padamu. Sampai bertemu lagi, Jonginnie ^^**_

Tidak! Tidak, Sehun! Kemana kau akan pergi?!

"_Hiks.._" isak Kai.

Kai membuka kertas yang sempat terlipat pada bagian bawah surat. _Darah_. Kai membelalakkan matanya dengan air mata yang terus jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Pada hari dimana kau meminta Sehun untuk pergi, pada hari dimana kau berlaku kasar pada Sehun, pada hari itu juga ia pergi ke Amerika untuk mendapat perawatan intensif. Ketika ia menangis tak henti-hentinya, seketika itu juga ia tidak bisa bernafas. Wajahnya membiru. Kami semua panik. Karena kami semua takut kehilangan Sehun" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya, dan menangis, menangis, menangis.

"Ia terkena Ischemic Heart Disease, dimana berkurangnya pasokan darah pada otot jantung yang menyebabkan nyeri di bagian tengah dada dengan intensitas yang beragam dan dapat menjalar ke lengan serta rahang. Dia terlalu _stress _sehingga kesehatannya terganggu. Dokter bilang, ia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk ditolong" Chanyeol berhenti menjelaskan.

Kai mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti. Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan, melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Ia sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, Kai. Dimana kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tepat dimana ia berulang tahun, ia juga pergi meninggalkan kita semua" jelas Chanyeol.

Kai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air mata sudah tidak bisa ia tampung lagi. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak pengunjung yang memperhatikannya. Tidak peduli dengan rasa malu, ia lebih malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga kekasihnya dengan baik.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU SEJAK AWAL, _HYEONG_?! KENAPA?! HAAH?! KENAPA?! AARRGGH!" Kai berteriak dengan penuh rasa sakit hati. Keadaannya berantakan sekarang.

.

.

.

_Kau adalah satu-satunya cintaku_

_Kau adalah segala kebahagiaanku_

_Kau adalah cintaku selama-lamanya_

_Datanglah ke sisiku jika kau masih mencintaiku_

_Air mata yang ada dimataku menginginkanmu_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Bahkan jika dunia harus berubah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu_

_Karena kau adalah takdirku_

* * *

Hello! ini FF 1shoot pertama yang saya buat. Semoga anda senang.

REVIEW? HARUS!


End file.
